Turning and Transforming
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Miku gets bitten, by what? She doesn't necessarily know herself, but she knows that she's in for the ride of her life. As she struggles to keep her Humanity in tack, she gains the knowledge that not everything is really as it seams. Fighting with her inner beasts would be hard to do so as well, and she'll need all the help she can get. Miku/Luka, Belated Halloween fic of 2012
1. Bitten

**I'm back~ :3 Now you all know that I was on Hiatus, and I still kinda am for the rest of my stories. ^^" So it'll take a real long while for updates, but I think I might work on this one since my inspiration had me typing this piece up. I'm not abandoning stories either, all of my work is just being re-worked on since I saw a lot of mistakes due to the rush I put in them. :/ Sorry! So here's my apology piece as well. :D**

**Naturally, this is a Miku x Luka too.**

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

* * *

**Bitten**

Miku whimpered, rushing forward and away from the carnage as she bled. The crimson liquid dripped down her arm, leaving a trail of droplets as she stumbled her way through. The wound started to burn with the venom as she hissed, quickening her pace with tears threatening to fall.

Something bit her that was what she was sure of, since she felt the teeth clamp onto her skin and take a chunk of it off. Some of her circuits showed, covered in her blood and between her muscles with some wires poking out her flesh.

The tears fell as she clenched her eyes shut, bringing her right hand to tap at the buttons that were on her arm warmers that sticking to her skin like a second layer. She remembered the screams that echoed in her ears as she covered little Ryuto from getting bitten himself, quickly shoving him towards the rest of their family before moving to help the others.

She send the other Loids on their way, even with their protest, with the help of the officers who said that the conditions were too dangerous for them to be at the time. She managed to slip away, telling the others she knew what they were up against.

Turns out, she didn't.

The tealette panted, the Desert Eagle tucked firmly in her skirt as she held the pocketknife in her mouth to keep her from screaming. Miku bit at the metal, her teeth grinding against it as she cowered against a wall to cover her against her pursuers.

They acted like zombies, dumb yet their hearing was more acute. The things were blind, she was sure of that too and the sense of smell for blood they have certainly gotten higher too.

She took the weapons from one of the carcasses; it was of the cop that tried to help her out. He took the _things_ attention off of her, taking the consequences that came with it as well.

His pained screams were locked within her brain, a deep sorrow taking over her with the undying fear that was coursing through her veins.

Miku was sure it wasn't just a zombie that bit her; the things that attacked during their concert seemed more… aggressive, different in some kind of way that she didn't know how to describe.

What she did know was this, when she was running she definitely saw people transforming. Either it be of a hairy wolf-like beast, or of a pale beauty that had fangs. She knew what they were; she just didn't really want to believe it.

She did so anyway.

Werewolves, Vampires, Lycans…

Things that weren't suppose to be true, nothing more but folklore, were appearing right in front of her. She found it rather ironic too, judging how Halloween and Hallows Eve had already passed. She pondered on this, does it mean that there are ghosts and other worldly beings are wondering around?

Biting her lower lip, she forced herself to move onward with a shudder. The teal headed woman ran forward once more, heart resolved into returning to the Vocaloid Manor. She kept walking, eyes kept low as she gritted her teeth. Stopping in front of a clinic, she glanced in before backing away in shock.

Blood was everywhere, covering the walls as a couple bodies littered the place. Shaking her head, Miku continued on as she shed tears for those who couldn't, for the souls that were no longer with them.

When she reached the Manor's gates, she forced herself in before glancing at it sorrowfully. Hopefully, they people she cared for were safe as the whole mansion was on lock down.

* * *

**Well then hope you enjoyed, even though it is rather short. -w-"**

**-The Maroon Cross**

**Ps) Lycans are different then Werewolves in this, just to let you know. ;3**


	2. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Sorry I took so long as well... again. ;A;

The Picture Cover was also found from Google Images! I don't own it.

* * *

**Merry Christmas...**

As Miku trudged her way in, she blinked when something white and fluffy fell on her eyelashes. Bringing a hand up, she rubbed at her eyes gently before outstretching her palm.

Little snowflakes melted on her skin, the grey clouds casting the world to be overlooked with a white wonderland.

It would have been a beautiful sight, snow gently cascading it's way onto the ground.

It would have been, if it weren't for the blood covering the ground the frozen fluff was covering.

With a freezing realization, the tealette just noted something important as her eyes dimmed. She filed it away for later instead; stumbling her way around the manor after seeing the door was locked.

Figures.

The young Diva wondered around, quickly scaling the building's pipeline with a hiss of discomfort. Her wounded arm's muscles twitched, exposed to the cold air as she continued to claw her way up.

Reaching a window, she peeked in before opening it quietly and pushing her body in with a soft thud.

Looking around, her teal eyes caught sight of the amount of cleaning supplies in the room and she nodded, pleased with where she ended up being.

The storage room, it was closer to the Bedroom Wing, meaning it was closer to where her friends might, no, could be. She knew the cops would try to persuade the other Loids to go to a safe house, or into someplace they deemed 'safer.' It wouldn't have worked though; cause they all agreed that if they'd get separated they'd always meet up at the mansion.

_Always_.

Tip-toeing to the door, she creaked it open before peering out, ducking back when a corpse of rotting flesh walked by. It was Rin and Len's butler, the one who always got their daily doses of oranges and bananas.

Flinching, she took her blade and walked silently over to it when it ran into the wall. Miku shook her head, closing her eyes before bringing the blade down.

As blood dirtied her being even more, she backed up when she heard the thud and backed away quickly. Opening her eyes, the tealette breathed in deeply before moving on without a second glance back, guilt and remorse filled her heart completely.

Not wanting to try to kill everything and get trapped by the creatures, she hastily weaved her way around them before breathing a little sight of relief once she reached the first door of the wing.

Aria's room…

Gulping, she reached for the knob before pulling it open. What met her was heartbreaking, as on the floor laid Aria, weeping over little Ryuto's body. Miku's blood went cold at that, and she couldn't help but run over.

Her arms encompassed the distraught woman, a few tears of her own leaking out as she stared at the child's body in front of her.

"Oh god, no…" She breathed out, watching as Ia turned in her arms to sob softly in her shoulder. She looked around, turning sadly at the other bodies surrounding them.

Tei, and by the injuries she had, she put up quite the struggle. It could be said about Zatsune, as her scythe was still clutched around in her hand.

The sadness in her eyes deepened when she thought about the pain the two must have been in, even when they never really liked her. How they could have been convulsing until someone put an end to their misery…

Aria saw her staring, crying harder then before as she buried her head in the petite woman's shoulders. "T-They turned! Oh god… They tried to g-get me, but Tei dropped her butcher knife so I took it! And the blood!"

She was sobbing at the lost of her friends; sure the three of them were an odd combo, but they helped each other out. Looking at Ia, she saw that she was covered in blood and bit her lip sadly to keep herself from crying out to the heavens; the poor woman must be heartbroken to do such a thing…

"Heh… What a way to spend a Merry Christmas!"

Aria stiffened, biting her lower lip to keep in her sobs before nodding. She laughed sarcastically at Miku's remark before hiccupping. "What a way…"

The silver haired woman stood on wobbly knees, stumbling to the door before looking back and pausing; eyes wide. "W-What happened to your arm?"

Looking back and forth between the dead bodies around them, the tealette walked over and took her doppelgängers weapon before grimacing as she headed for the door as well.

"Bitten by one of those undead."

It came out slowly, murmured through her chap lips as she licked them. Ia said nothing, gulping as she nodded before grapping some of her sheets and wrapping it around the other's wound. "It should help with the bleeding."

"Thanks…"

"..."

"..."

Silence took over as they walked out silently, going down the corridors to the others room's before conversation was brought up once more. "Your going to turn, aren't you…?"

Miku shook her head, "I don't really know… I really don't know…"

She took the gun out and handed it to the other woman, "Here, you'll need this more then I'll do."

Aria looked unconvinced, taking it slowly before looking back at her worriedly. "What about you?"

"I'm already bitten, what's a few more bites gonna do?"

* * *

**A/N**: It's still a secret to what bit little Miku, if you wanna guess then go ahead. Another short chapter, sorry bout that... OwO'

-The **Maroon Cross**

Ps) Hope everyone gets to have their happy Holidays soon enough, I sure as hell need it. xD


	3. Regrouping

**I decided to do something different and put this in as a P.O.V story. With all the assignments about stories my teacher gave me, I've gotten much more used to using 'I' and stuff. Most chapters will be in Miku's Point of View till I say otherwise then.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Miku's Point of View: **

**Regrouping**

I winced, rubbing my forehead as a small headache came. Aria stood beside me, holding onto the gun I gave her like her life depended on it.

With our situation, it probably did.

The knife in my hand burned me as it touched my scabbed palms, I was right handed so I was actually _pretty_ lucky the thing bit my left. I looked down at my injured arm and sighed. I couldn't deal looking at it for too long… It always made me sick.

We checked Kaito's, Rin and Len's, Meiko's, and Lily's rooms. No one was there.

Next up was Gakupo's room; hopefully somebody would be there.

The corridors were empty, littered with the left over bodies that the two of us killed.

I reached fore the door, biting my lip before leaning on one side of the wall next to it. I nodded to Ia, opening the door a creak before knocking gently.

"H-Hello…?"

Kaito!

"Kai-nii, that you?" I had to make sure…

"M-Miku-chan! I'm here! I'm here!"

I chuckled at his childishness. Even after all this time, the blue haired male was still the same. I pushed the door opened, not really prepared for what I was about to see.

Kaito was only wearing his scarf, the fabric covering his privates, as Gakupo lay in his bed asleep. "W-What's going on out there? We heard screams before Luka-san told us to lock the door…"

I was still wide eyed when he spoke.

"M-Miku-chan?"

I looked down sheepishly, blinking slowly before giggling lightly. "Sorry about that Kaito-nii, was just a bit surprised by this…?" I motioned to the scene, he seemed to have realized what it looked like and blushed before jumping into bed with the samurai.

Aria stood there looking amused and shocked, I rolled my eyes. Only Meiko, Len, Rin, Luka, and myself knew about the blue and purple haired men's relationship.

"I'll go looking for Yukari, Lily and Meiko then. It'll make the search easier."

I nodded at that, and Aria took her leave.

"Your lucky you guys weren't at the concert. Shit got real over there… I think little Ryuto is scarred for life because of that."

Kaito nodded before moving to wake his boyfriend up, I went over to their closet and threw clothes at them before leaving. "Meet me back in my room, there are some things I want to bring with me."

He nodded when Gakupo groaned lowly. I was at the door ready to leave, but they also needed to remember one thing. "Oh. Don't forget to stay quiet; they'll come charging at you if you aren't." I handed Kaito the knife, Gakupo had his sword too so they two would be fine.

I left and quickly moved onto Luka's room, my heart speeding up in anxiety as I hoped she would be ok.

It seemed like everyone else of the Loids were gone, somewhere else as everything was just still and quiet.

Imagine my surprise when I spot SeeU, Mayu, Rin and Len inside the pinkette's room.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Luka?" My eyebrows furrowed as they gasped, noticing my arm.

I was surprised that Kaito didn't see it, but I guess I was just too far away from his eight to see it right or he was too embarrassed to take noticed. Maybe he was even both.

"Miku-chan y-your arm!"

"Miku-nee you g-gotta get attention for that!"

Rin and Len respectively told me, I shook my head with a laugh. I need to lie to them, if they find out about the truth it'll crush them so bad…

"Don't worry, being a android has its perks, ne?"

SeeU frowned at me, looking at Mayu and nodding as the other looked back. "What bit you then?"

I sighed at the wavy blonds question, "I don't know, but it hurt like hell is what!"

Mayu blinked, "Luka's in the shower. She's been worried about you, seeing you didn't come home with us…"

I grinned in appreciation before going to enter the bathroom, silently opening the door as the other occupants whispered to each other.

Steam filled the air, and I almost moaned at the warm feeling on my skin. It helped with the stinging, and for that I was grateful.

My eyes wandered to the walk in showers clear glass case, I smiled lightly seeing who was in it. I walked in, not caring that I was getting wet when the pinkette turned.

She stiffened when my right wrapped around her naked waist, while my left hand went to moving to cup her hip. I blew into her ear gently, "Guess who?"

I felt her tense; silence filled the air as I waited for any type of response.

I was starting to get worried now, "Luka…?"

Suddenly she turned, forcing all her body weight back as she pulled me on top of her. I pinned her to the wall, her blue eyes watery and glaring daggers at me as I stared shocked.

She cupped my cheek, my hands still glued to her waist before she nuzzled her head into my neck.

"I thought you weren't coming b-back… I thought you-you left me!" She sobbed out, her tears cold against my skin. I buried my nose into her pink locks.

"I'm sorry…"

She sniffled some more, berating me for being so stupid and reckless. I let her weakly punch at my torso, closing my eyes as the warm water continued to pelt at us.

I reached and turned the lever, shutting it off before embracing the woman before me.

"Are you ok now?"

I asked when she finished sniffling, using my good hand to tress through her hair. Luka nodded softly, lifting her head before giving me a chaste kiss. When she pulled back, I initiated a deeper kiss, having her moaning and kissing back.

"M-Miku… What about you? Are you ok?"

I was about to say yes before she leaned on my bad arm and winced, she caught that and her eyes widened. "You aren't!"

I stopped her from taking my bitten arm, pressing myself more to her to get her attention. She stared at me, a frightened expression on her face.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what you'll take care of everyone."

She stared at me blankly, confusion in her eyes. "What are you…?"

"Promise me, Luka, please!"

I was desperate; she needed to do this because the others needed a leader if I passed on.

No…

_When_ I passed on…

Luka nodded, hesitant with what was going on. "I… I promise…"

'_All right then, Miku, just show her your arm now! Everything would be all right then!'_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Promise not to scream okay?"

I didn't give her a chance to reply before revealing my wound, her eyes zeroed onto it as she paled.

A scream tore passed her throat. I cursed.

"L-Luka! Calm down!"

* * *

**Okay then, hope everybody had a Happy New Year even though I'm late with it. xD**

**-The Maroon Cross**

**Miku isn't turning into a Vampire, just letting you know that. Vampires are really common, so are Werewolves so I wanted something different.**


	4. A New World

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

**A New World...**

**Weeks Later: Sunday, January 13, XXXX. 12:30:34 PM. **

**Tokyo, Japan.**

_'Group Members: Kamui Gakupo, Shion Kaito, Aria, Yuzuki Yukari, Masuda Lily, Sakine Meiko, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, SeeU, Mayu, Megurine Luka, and Hatsune Miku._

_Team One (Scouters)- Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len, SeeU, Mayu, Sakine Meiko. Shall scout the area before sending out Team Two, The Scavengers. _

_Team Two (Scavengers)- Aria, Yuzuki Yukari, Masuda Lily, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku. Shall gather any to all materials of use, shall be sent after The Scouters have gave their approval._

_Deceased: Kiyoteru Hiyama..._

_Log XX:_

_We are low on food, and water. Our ammunition is loaded, and it shall be able to last us quite a while. Possibly half a year, maybe even a full year if used productively. The other Loid's are scattered about, in hiding or helping take out the dead from the borders. I can't wait to see the others again; it's been way too long. Last I've heard, they were helping set up barriers around the whole of Tokyo, and once they finished, we might be able to be a whole group... family once again._

_I along with the rest of Team Two will be out and about, searching for a lot more supplies. I will log more about this later, judging how we need to be on the move for another hide out, judging how there is nothing left within this warehouse._

_Hatsune Miku,_

_Sunday, Jan. 13, XXXX_

* * *

I put the pen down, placing it beside me as I kneeled in the house of God. I was glad that a church was a block away, it managed to give the Loid's and I hope. Hope that everything will change, change away from this bloody wonderland.

"Please, God, if you are out there. Please, help me and my friends re-group with one another. Help us survive and grant us a long and healthy life. Thank you for all you've done for me and my friends, thank you for ensuring our safety, thank you for helping us stay healthy, thank you for helping us stay alive. Thank you for helping us deal with all the tragedies that are occurring. Thank you, God, for always being there for us. Amen."

I touched my forehead, chest and shoulders before kissing my fingertips. I was never a hardcore believer of God the Almighty, but when this whole disaster happened, I did something I haven't done in years. I started praying again. Every night, every morning, before I eat, after I eat, before we go out to scout... I gripped the emerald cross around my neck, dipping my right hand in holy water before touching my forehead, shoulders and chest.

"May God be with us, amen."

As I walked out, I crept my way back into the warehouse. After Luka had screamed, Meiko and Lily found us. We ran out the Mansion as it became overly filled with the infested, and returned a few days later to gather all we could. Me and the other Loids' were lucky, the new technology our Master made before dying helped us with many different things.

A teleportation watch that allowed communication between the contacts installed, acting as a fast way to get to one another. I mind-chip that allows for telepathic communication. A shrink ray that can actually re-size the luggage we have from small to normal size once more. An invisibility cloak that was a deeper shade of our favorite colors (Master had planned to give us these presents on Christmas, he knew he would have died yet he wanted to save us... His creations, his children...)

He also made a lotion-type substance that hardens the skin, preventing the zombies from biting and infecting us. A thin yet hard armor like fibers within our new sets of clothes, preventing rips and tears. A gas mask that allows us to breath fresh oxygen, along with allowing us to breath underwater. A pocket armory filled with all sorts of weapons and books on survival.

A pop-up concrete tent (tents, judging how Master loaded us up like we were going to war... A war with zombies, of course.) Water filters, a water cooler filled with drinks to help our systems clean themselves seeing as we have no one to help us maintain. We also have a whole bag filled with canned food for emergencies.

I was glad, loved, proud and depresseed. Glad and loved that Master would think ahead for all of this. Proud to have been his child. Depressed that he didn't tell us, nor did he survive. I knew he didn't say a word for our sanity and happiness, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Now, even with all these supplies it's a hassle fighting for our lives. The enemies we encounter need several bullets in them, judging how we haven't found out all the places that could kill those things without wasting so much ammo. They are just too fast!

I cursed, looking ahead of me at the slime like creature. The Sucker is what we call them, because once they see you they pounce on your face before gnawing at your flesh. It was like a giant mushy slug that left a trail of pink flesh in it's wake, making disgusting popping sounds as it slowly inches ahead. It doesn't look fast, but that was only for appearances.

Once it smells blood, or hears it's prey nearby it'll immediately zoom towards you like a snake jumping out of it's coil. The sticky goo surrounding it acidic, meaning once you are caught, your fucked.

I know, because one of our own was caught by one.

Kiyoteru... I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time...

The brown haired teacher-like Loid was always careful and calculating, we lost a great asset to the survival team, and to our family. Len took it rather hard, especially with his small crush on the older man.

Hiyama was with us, the Scavengers. He was getting more ammo for our weapons before a Sucker snuck up on him. When he heard the popping sounds he turned around quietly, and right when I made it to the scene he was about to run. He stepped on a confetti shot, and the bang caught the slug's attention. It flew to him, jumping to latch onto his face as he shot at the air...

He screamed in agony, and shot at the air before dropping his .44 Magnum into the air and onto the ceiling above him. I tried to pry it off his face, but my hand almost got burned completely off in the process. As Kiyoteru fell to his knees, his flesh started to melt before the ceiling collapsed on him.

If only I was there before that thing got him, we would have still had one of our other leaders with us...

I'll avenge you, Kiyoteru... I thought as I aimed my P90 PDW, I'll kill all the little fuckers I meet! My eyes narrowed as I pulled the trigger, the mirage of bullets instantly entering the Suckers as it screeched before melting in it's own acid. The sound of my gunshots echoed in my head before I ran, time to find a new base it seems...

There were other things that happened as well... Like how my skin is starting to gain these weird markings as the pain numbed away, or the fact that I regenerate any wound that is inflicted on me...

It can also be the fact...

That I'm now craving the taste of flesh...

* * *

**Hey, here's another chapter! :D**

**Can you guess what Miku is going to turn into now? :3 Hoped you enjoy, and leave a review for a virtual cookie! :]**

**The next chapter might have a flashback, I'm not really certain on it yet. **

**-The Maroon Cross**


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

**Revelations**

**Couple Days Later: Wednesday, January 16, XXXX. 8:59:40 P.M.**

_Group Members: Kamui Gakupo, Shion Kaito, Aria, Yuzuki Yukari, Masuda Lily, Sakine Meiko, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, SeeU, Mayu, Megurine Luka, and Hatsune Miku._

_Team One (Scouters)- Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len, SeeU, Mayu, Sakine Meiko. Shall scout the area before sending out Team Two, The Scavengers._

_Team Two (Scavengers)- Aria, Yuzuki Yukari, Masuda Lily, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku. Shall gather any to all materials of use, shall be sent after The Scouters have gave their approval._

_Deceased: Kiyoteru Hiyama... Bruno... Clara..._

_Log XX:_

_Everyone is safe, we've found a better base in a jail that was not far off from our old one. Zombies are everywhere along the roads back to our previous locations, and it's dangerous to not go off without a partner or two anymore. Naturally, I'm paired with Luka and her best friend, Lily. I don't know what's going on between the two of them, but every time Lily was around they'd both glance at each other before looking at me._

_They've been treating me like some kind of fragile piece of glass, like one wrong move would shatter me... _

_I know Luka's not cheating on me, I have trust in her. And, besides the point, Lily sees Luka as a sister. I know this because Lily revealed that to my lover when I was 'sleeping.' They were in the same room, I'm a light sleeper, so the info came from there._

_It looks like their afraid for my mentality; afraid that I'd go crazy. I think I am though, judging how I reacted when Clara and Bruno met up with us._

_They were already infected when we saw them, eating the flesh of a little boy. _

_I lost it._

_I shot holes into them, into anything the approached me. I almost shot Luka when she tried to snap me out of it... I will never forgive myself._

_The cravings have been growing stronger, and I have no idea what to do or say. Everyone is being so supportive of me, seeing how everyone found out after Luka screamed._

_We have food, water, everything we need to survive. I just wonder how long it'll last us..._

_Hatsune Miku,_

_Wednesday, January 16 XXXX'_

* * *

***Drip***

I paused, glancing at the red drop of blood that landed on the paper right next to my signature. My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked around me frantically to see if anyone else was with me.

Nope.

No one.

I turned my gaze back to the paper and reached a hand to cover my face as I yawned, only to pause again at the feeling of the liquid staining my fingers. I pulled back and kept my eyes locked onto the crimson on my fingertips. My other hand reached for my mouth once more, and the same results happened.

I was spewing blood.

I closed my eyes, closing my journal and stuffing it into my skirt as I breathed in deeply.

"Miku we need to-...! My Kami! Are you ok?" My eyes caught sight of SeeU and I nodded, smiling slightly as she helped me up. "C'mon, let's go to Meiko." The blond was panicking, and she bit her lip so hard I saw her wince. Sighing, I brought a hand up to her shoulder before whispering. "Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about it so much, it's not like we could die by this minor flesh wound or something!"

I cracked a grin, hoping she'd be able to calm down slightly. SeeU always worried about our health, and she was like a nurse to 'Dr. Meiko.' My thoughts caused me to giggle.

SeeU looked at me worriedly, "No, you are not fine! Me and Mei-chan noticed the changes, Miku-chan. How you'd keep your distance even though you've never done that before, how you've flinched every time one of us hugs you before running to your 'room,' how you always volunteer for the most dangerous 'missions' without asking for backup. What happened to you, Miku? We were all so close before..."

She trailed off, and I can see the mist starting to cover her eyes as a few stray tears fell.

I hugged her. "I-I'm... I'm sorry... There are things I've been hiding; so it's better to herd everyone into Meiko's room before I say anything..."

The other loid raised a blond eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She was hesitant on wanting to know the answer. I sighed, scratching the back of my neck as I bit my own lip.

"I think... I think I'm turning into some kind of _monster_. I think any contact with any fluids from their body entering the blood stream can end up... _turning_ people. _Transforming_ them to their... sire."

* * *

**A/n**: Short chapters are short. xD So here's another chapter, next chapter will surely be longer... I think. x3

So~ No flashback, but a more detailed explanation comes later on. What Miku is will also be revealed on the next chapter too, so I hoped you enjoyed~! :D

Ps) There is no plot on this; just people trying to survive the Monster Apocalypse. I don't really know how I'll end it though, hopefully it ain't disappointing.

-**Maroon Cross**


	6. Confrontations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

**Confrontations...**

**A Day Later: Thursday, January 17, XXXX. 6:01:34 P.M.**

_Group Members: Kamui Gakupo, Shion Kaito, Aria, Yuzuki Yukari, Masuda Lily, Sakine Meiko, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, SeeU, Mayu, Megurine Luka, and Hatsune Miku._

_Team One (Scouters)- Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len, SeeU, Mayu, Sakine Meiko. Shall scout the area before sending out Team Two, The Scavengers._

_Team Two (Scavengers)- Aria, Yuzuki Yukari, Masuda Lily, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku. Shall gather any to all materials of use, shall be sent after The Scouters have gave their approval._

_Deceased: Kiyoteru Hiyama... Bruno... Clara..._

_Log XX:_

_Things haven't been good these past hours. I didn't even know that Luka was eavesdropping on us until she rushed in, sobbing. I held the woman I love as she showed her weakness to everyone, as she came apart and unraveled... She had to face the facts like I did though, the fact that my humanity is slowly diminishing. I don't want her to fret over me, to feel pain should she be the one to end my existence. I decide to give her happy memories, make her forget about this whole fucked up incident with the bite._

_Turns out that I was right though; I was turning into one of those **monsters**. There was nothing I could do to prevent it. Most, if not all the sane people were undead already leaving only the lunatics in the damned world before us._

_Last night was most troubling, as every loid was thrown into this whole thing. Some wanted to kill me on the spot, not wanting to but caring for their survival the most. They were the smartest. I agreed with them, but the majority wanted me to fight this virus inside me, to want to keep living. They were fools... They were **my** fools..._

_Luka wouldn't let me out of bed, and as I'm writing this, she's asleep right next to me. God, she's beautiful... Her rosy pink hair was as soft as silk, and her touch just makes me yearn for her more and more! But, I'm worried. During our little nightly session last night, I had urges that I never knew were there until now._

**_'Take a bite... It won't hurt.'_**

**_'What are you waiting for? Make her ours!'_**

**_'Kill her...'_**

**_'Can't you feel that power? Unleash it, consume her!'_**

**_'Cut her up, and as she begs for mercy drain her dry slowly and painfully~!'_**

**_'Let loose... Be your true self...'_**

_Many more thoughts have popped into my mind since then, but my love and devotion for the pink haired goddess before me prevents me from doing her harm. I thank Kami for that, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened._

_I also thank Kami that no one bothers reading these 'logs' as they may as well be my journal. I think it is... Is it?_

_..._

_Now look at me, going mad since I can't remember. Oh! That's another thing, I can't remember certain events as they seem to just blank out... It's an abyss of darkness as my memories slowly fade... I'm not telling anyone that though, who knows what they'll do. They might not ever let me out of their sights, and I don't need to have a babysitter._

_I have a hunch of what I might be though... I have to be certain first._

_Hatsune Miku,_

_Thursday, January 17 XXXX._

* * *

I sighed, leaning back against the head board of the bed before glancing back at Luka. I had to get out of bed, get dressed and test my theories out. If they were true, then I think I have an idea to what I am...

The bloodlust...

The power surges...

The need to dominate...

The urge to just **kill**...

The way my senses strengthened to unimaginable heights...

The way my limbs have ended up **morphing** from my very eyes...

If from the book I read was true, then I'm a **Ordrea**...

* * *

**A/N**- Ok, I'm not the best writer so I'm not sure if this is good but aw well. An **Ordrea** (OH-DR-EAH) is a made up thing I created (Of course) that is actually one of the main components in this little story. There's not a lot of them, as their population is 0.1% of the monster species because... Well, it'll get explained. ;3

Read and Review? :D Please? ^-^;

-**Maroon Cross**.


End file.
